Flinch
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: What happens if Natsu and Gray's fights go too far and someone wounds up hurt? Or worse? Natsu can't forgive himself easily. /trust me worth reading


**What happens if Natsu and Gray's fights go too far and someone wounds up hurt? Or worse? Natsu can't forgive himself easily. **

_**Flinch**_

_**{Please forgive me for whatever I do,**_

_**When I don't remember you.}**_

* * *

The day started out the same as always, Elfman screaming 'man', Mira swooning over 'couples', Levy reading, Lucy sitting at the bar complaining about rent, Happy offering Charle fish that she always refuses, and-

"_Flaming Idiot!"_

"_Stripper!"_

"_Matchstick!"_

"_Ice Princess!"_

"_ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING?!"_

"_N-no!"_

Oh yeah. And that, too. Gray and Natsu fighting like always, then getting beaten up by Erza. Typical day.

Except it wasn't.

"So you'll be taking this one?" Mira smiled innocently at Erza as the redhead nodded, smiling in satisfaction.

"Yeah, I'll be back in about two weeks." Erza took the mission paperback from Mira and headed out of the door, sword in hand. Lucy waved goodbye along with others as the ex-equip mage left. Lucy then collapsed back onto the counter, groaning and weeping of how her rent was due soon, and if she didn't cough up some jewels soon-well, let's just say the dragonslayer wouldn't have a place to use as Team Natsu's training room.

Everything was completely and utterly normal. Nothing seemed off at all. Right when Erza was a good mile radius away, the two idiots began to fight again, Natsu fervently declaring himself superior to Gray, who would not stand for it. Gray shot out dangerously sharp icicles at Natsu, who easily melted them and blew flames at him. Gray dodge, making an ice shield before yelling "Ice make, fist!" A fist appearing right under Natsu's jaw and sent him flying backwards. He pulled himself upright again, readjusting his jaw with a determined grin.

"_FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!" _Natsu yelled, fire blasting out of his mouth and directed towards Gray. Gray dodged at the last minute once more, soaring past the bar and sighing in relief at the avoided accident. Natsu had gone a little too far with that roar, it could've seriously hurt someone!

And at that thought, a loud, feminine scream filled the air as did the sounds of a body slamming against something-_hard. _

Gray felt a shiver go up his back as he turned to see, in horror, Lucy's body crashed into the mission board and twisted at a sick angle.

"..."

The whole Guild was silent, still processing the thoughts of Lucy, on the floor, blood seeping out of her while she withered in pain-then wailed or moaned from the pain of moving. She moved as if she were being attacked by little invisible people, covering the right side of her face with her only avilable arm-since the other one was bent sickly.

Bisca finally realized what had happened, jumped up and ran over to Lucy's side. Her movement unfroze the whole Guild, a shriek of horror sounding from one of the girls. Everyone surrounded the currently whimpering Lucy, trying to help her any ways possible.

Natsu stayed behind, standing frozen right where he had been standing before. He stared ahead at the obliterated wall, his eyes unblinking but his whole body shaking. His eyes were wide with horror, trying to decipher what he had just done.

_I...Luce...oh Mavis, Luce.. _He threw up a little, shakily walking towards the crowd. The crowd parted, seeing the distraught on the male's face. She had stopped screaming by then, a sweat breaking out on her forehead as she stared hazily ahead, trying to numb the pain. Oh the pain, she had never experienced anything like this before. It was absolutely excruciating.

"L-L-Luce..." He whispered, dropping to his knees right next to her. She whimpered his name, making a tear go down the fire mages face. Someone screamed for Wendy, Wacaba and Macao helping the small girl take Lucy to the Infirmary. The whole Guild was once again silent, solemnly stealing glances at the wooden door and Natsu. They watched as he curled up into himself, letting out a gut wrenching roar.

A few days later Wendy let Natsu in, opening the Infirmary door. He walked in after her, freezing in the doorway with his jaw slackened.

Natsu stared ahead at Lucy, sitting in her bed with a slightly pained expression. Her arm was wrapped along with her torso, but that's not what horrified him.

Half of her face was wrapped up, but behind that he could see the burn marks licking at her face. He felt like throwing up again, angry tears pooling in his eyes. How could he allow himself to hurt her? Hurt the one he loved?

"Lucy..." He whispered, catching her attention. Her eyes widened in comprehension before she backed up suddenly, hitting the back of her head against the bedpost. Natsu took another step forward, making the blonde whimper in protest.

"She doesn't remember." Wendy whispered sadly, watching as the blonde looked around wildly like a deer in the headlights. Natsu went rigid before his muscles went slack, making him fall to the ground.

"No, no, no. I'm so sorry Luce, I'm so sorry." Natsu's voice filled with tears, crying on the end of the bed. He brought his head up to look at the confused blonde, gently putting his hand on her arm.

She flinched away, eyes pooling with tears as she cried for him to get away.

"Hot! So hot! Ouch it hurts!" Lucy wailed, clutching her head. Natsu reeled back in surprise, staring at her wide eyed. She looked up to him with tear stained eyes, fear striking through them.

"Wendy..." The girl sobbed, desperate for the small girl. Wendy ran over and hugged Lucy, trying to calm her down.

"I thought you said she couldn't remember!" Natsu yelled in envy, his chest tightening. Wendy looked back up to him sadly, tears pricking her eyes.

"She doesn't remember _you_." Wendy murmured. Natsu felt his breath leave him in a woosh, his vision becoming blurry.

"No...no no no this isn't...no.." Natsu cried out, falling onto his knees on the hard floor once more.

"Natsu." Lucy's voice called. Natsu looked up to the girl, eyes wide.

"Natsu...wake up." She called again. Natsu rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"WAKE UP IDIOT!" She screamed.

Natsu jolted away, the blankets under him slipping and making him fall to the floor. He landed with a loud 'thud' making him groan in pain. Pulling himself up, he rubbed his head and looked up to see Lucy glaring down at him with flushed cheeks, her blanket concealing her.

"Idiot! Haven't I told you before to stop sleeping in my bed?" She snarled, an annoyed tick mark on her forehead. Natsu rubbed his eyes in confusion.

Suddenly his eyes widened, jumping up and towering over her, holding both her wrists in his hands.

"Lucy? Lucy?" Natsu asked seriously, fear waning in his voice. Lucy was shocked to see the fear on Natsu's face-why was he so scared?

"What?" Lucy responded, squirming slightly.

"Do you know who I am?" He swallowed the lump in his throat, looking seriously pained.

"Yeah, the hard headed idiot who never listens?" Lucy replied hotly, narrowing her eyes at him. Natsu's face brightened in happiness, whooping loudly in joy. He rose his arms in victory, running around the room before suddenly stopping, running to her side and crushing her in a hug, shaking slightly from nerves.

"I was so scared...I thought.." Natsu whispered into her crown, rocking her back and forth. Lucy sat frozen, still shocked. What was wrong with the dragon slayer?

"Uh Natsu...did you have a nightmare?" Lucy asked after a few moments of silence, her cheeks red. Natsu pulled back slightly to look at her but not enough to let go.

"Yes-yes! A horrible, horrible nightmare.. Holy Mavis.." Natsu sighed in relief, wiping his forehead. Lucy stared at him worriedly, watching as he continued to stare at her softly.

"Uh Natsu?"

"Mm?"

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked, moving her head side to side to see Natsu was following her movement with his eyes like some cat.

"I'm great. Fantastic. Couldn't do better!" Natsu said not paying much attention. Lucy rose an eyebrow, feeling impatient.

"Why are you staring at me!" She asked, trying to squirm. He squeezed her in his grasp tighter, a serious look coming onto his face before his smile came back.

"Just soaking in your beauty."

"Uh-mffh!"

Natsu claimed her lips with his own, making her eyes widened in shock. Natsu pulled back after a few moments, grinning cheekily at her.

"I'll never hurt you Luce!" Natsu promised brushing her bangs behind her ear. Her face lit up like a forest fire, stuttering uncomprehended words.

"...Okay..?" Lucy decided to go along with it, sighing in defeat as he whooped again, picking her up and carrying her to the guild like a princess.

* * *

**I really wanted to make this a sad story but...everyone's all like 'wtf stop making sad stories i'm dying ;-;' and I'm all like c:{ gihihi XD I can't help it sad stories are just so much easier to make~I'm terrible at fluff because I hate lemons and gaah-well I hope you enjoyed **

**Please review, bye~**


End file.
